Warrior Cats: SilverShadows
by xxSilverpawxx
Summary: What would happen if Leafpool and Crowfeather stayed together in the same Clan? Their kits have different adventures! Crowfeather joins ThunderClan and their kits, Silverkit and Shadowkit have twisting lives and unusual adventures! Find out what they do in Warrior Cats : SilverShadows!
1. Chapter 1

Silverkit tumbled out of the nursery, her sister Shadowkit following behind her. Shadowkit had black fur and her eyes were a winter-blue, she looked just like a small copy of their father, Crowfeather. Silverkit thought of her own fur, she was a tabby like Leafpool but instead of light brown Silverkit was a light grey with sparkling green eyes. "Where are you two going?" Their mother came out of the nursery, her voice was gentle like the soft wind blowing through the ThunderClan camp.

"We're going to explore!" Silverkit bounced up and down eagerly.

"I'm going to ask the apprentices to teach me some battle moves!" Shadowkit meowed.

"Be careful,"

"We will!" Silverkit ran forward to the apprentice den.

"Ow! Watch it!" The grumpy yowl startled Silverkit and she whipped her head around.

"Petalpaw! I'm so sorry!" Shadowkit apologized. A tortoiseshell she-cat lay on a bed of moss her eyes opened drowsily.

"Well, just watch where you're stepping next time." Petalpaw closed her eyes again. Behind Silverkit a grey tom lifted his head up.

"Oh! Hey, Smokepaw!" Shadowkit meowed.

Smokepaw and Petalpaw were Sorreltail and Brakenfur's kits, they were apprentices for only 3 moons.

"Hi, I heard that Oakkit, Falconkit and Scorchkit are getting their apprentice names today," Smokepaw purred as he stretched his paws.

"Yeah, it's our turn soon!" Silverkit announced proudly, she dropped down into a hunting crouch and pretended to stalk a piece of prey.

"That looks right, but keep your tail low and make sure it doesn't rustle up any leaves." Smokepaw corrected, "Also, do you want me to take you on a tour of the camp?"

"Yes!" Shadowkit leaped into the air, full of excitement but as she dropped back onto the ground she fell on her back.

"Are you okay?" Silverkit gasped.

"I'm fine, it just hurts _a little_."

"Do you want me to take you to see Cinderpelt?" Smokepaw asked with concern. He nudged Shadowkit back on to her paws.

"I don't need to but…"Shadowkit looked down at her paws, "Can we go see the medicine den?"

Smokepaw purred in amusement, "Sure, after that I can show you two the warriors' den."

He turned around and padded towards a cave, with Shadowkit and Silverkit following behind him. Silverkit quickened her pace as they drew nearer. She spotted the entrance hidden by bramble tendrils.

"Is that it?" She pointed her tail towards the entrance.

"Yes," Smokepaw answered and he entered the medicine den. A grey she-cat was sitting next to a black tom dropping something next to him.

"Is that Cinderpelt?" Shadowkit asked.

"Yes, I'm Cinderpelt," The grey she-cat stood up and looked at the two kits, her eyes full of warmth, "I'm also your mother's mentor. Once both of you are apprenticed she is moving back here."

Silverkit knew that Leafpool was a medicine cat and that her father, Crowfeather was once a WindClan cat but joined ThunderClan to be with Leafpool.

"Who's that?" Shadowkit looked at the black tom confused.

"That's Spiderleg, he fell down a rabbit burrow yesterday and he has a sprained paw," Smokepaw explained.

"He must be really mouse-brained then!" Silverkit teased.

"I'm awake _and_ I can hear you!" Spiderleg shouted without lifting his head up.

Smokepaw ignored him, "Well, cats make mistakes sometimes, even warriors."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" A yowl came from the clearing. Smokepaw, Shadowkit and Silverkit walked out of the medicine den. Firestar, the ThunderClan leader was on the Highledge, his flame coloured pelt shining in the sunlight.

"I am here to turn kits to apprentices! Falconkit, Oakkit and Scorchkit!"

The three kits bounded forward, "Falconkit, "the brown tabby she-cat stepped forward, "from this day forward until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as Falconpaw, Cloudtail," he turned to the white warrior, "you have shown loyalty only to your Clan and I expect you to show Falconpaw how to do so too." Falconpaw walked towards her new mentor and touched muzzles.

Oakpaw's mentor was Spiderleg and Scorchpaw's mentor was Brightheart.

At the end of the ceremony the three kits were congratulated from their Clanmates. Silverkit and Shadowkit padded over to them.

"Congratulations! You'll be great apprentices!" Silverkit meowed.

"Thanks! It's your turns soon!" Falconpaw replied as she padded next to Silverkit, Oakpaw following behind her.

"Scorchpaw's busy talking to Petalpaw," Oakpaw laughed.

"Jealous much?" Silverkit teased.

"Of him? No way!" Oakpaw pounced on her. She struggled as he pinned her down, "You'll be my first piece of prey!"

"Oh really? I didn't know that prey could beat you in a battle!" She nipped his paw and as her stumbled back she swiped a sheathed paw at him.

"Are you sure you're going to beat me? Well I wouldn't mind getting my first battle scars!"

"Even if you got them from a kit?" Falconpaw purred in amusement. Behind them Spiderleg came up to them.

"You two should join Scorchpaw and get to know your new denmates."

Oakpaw whipped his head around in surprise.

"Sure!" Oakpaw turned around then he looked over his shoulder, "Bye Silverkit," he said before he went into the apprentice den.

"Well, see you two later," Falconpaw flicked her tail and went to join her littermates.

Shadowkit watched the two new apprentices disappear into the apprentice den and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Silverkit asked, her sister was usually always excited when anything happened, watching a clan meeting should've made her full of excitement.

"Oh, it's nothing I just wish that our apprenticeship would happen sooner. Then we could be with the rest of the apprentices."

Once her sister finished explaining Silverkit rolled her eyes, "Well, you're always complaining about that!" She nudged Shadowkit gently.

"But, we could always start practicing moves and stuff now!" Shadowkit's eyes lit up with excitement. Silverkit looked at her confused, what was her sister thinking about now?

"We could go hunting!"

"What are you thinking? We aren't even allowed out of camp! How are we going to hunt?" She gasped at her sister's idea, was Shadowkit mouse-brained?

"Shush!We can't let anyone hear this!" Her sister began whispering rapidly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Silverkit opened her eyes tiredly and yawned. She moved around in her nest restlessly. Her sister slept next to her.

"Shadowkit, wake up!" She whispered. Her sister didn't move , Silverkit sighed and poked Shadowkit with a sheathed paw.

"What do you want?" She groaned.

"Remember your plan?" Silverkit reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" Shadowkit rolled off her nest and got on to her paws.

"Shh! Quiet down will you? We don't want to be caught," Silverkit meowed softly, "I still don't think we should go but I know that you would still go without me."

"Your right, I would," Shadowkit purred, "Come on." She flicked her tail and creeped out of the nursery. Silverkit hesitated for a moment.

_I have a bad feeling about this but I can't let Shadowkit go alone._

She peered out of the nursery. She spotted a white figure standing outside camp.

_Cloudtail's on guard duty, we should make sure he doesn't catch us._

"Follow me," Silverkit whispered. She stepped out of the nursery and quietly creeped to the dungplace.

"Eww, I'm not going through there!" Shadowkit muttered.

Silverkit rolled her eyes, "You are if you don't want to be found, Cloudtail might catch us if we try to use another way."

She slipped inside she screwed up her nose trying to block out the disgusting smell. She flicked her tail to tell Shadowkit to follow. Once they were finally out, she gasped in surprise.

"Look! The forest is so big!" Shadowkit exclaimed excitedly, "I can't wait till we're apprentices!"

Silverkit lifted her muzzle up and started sniffing the air, "I can smell something."

She pressed her body close to the ground and sneaked forward.

Then she spotted it.

* * *

A mouse was scuffling underneath a few leaves and was too busy looking for food to notice Silverkit.

She dropped down into a hunting crouch which Petalpaw had shown them.

She moved forward making sure she didn't step on anything, once she was close enough she leaped up into the air.

_Yes!_

She landed on the mouse, she bit it and instantly it went limp.

"Wow! You caught it!" Shadowkit meowed she ran to her sister's side and looked closely at the mouse, "It's big!"

"I'm sure you can catch one this big too," She encouraged, " Go on, find something else to hunt."

Shadowkit paused for a moment her muzzle close to the ground.

"Rabbit."

She quickly bolted into a sprint and avoided rocks, and trees on the chase to catch the rabbit, it ran but Shadowkit was too fast for it. She caught up with the rabbit and pushed it on to the ground using one powerful blow. It tried to scramble to its feet but she pinned it to the ground and finished it off with bite on the neck.

"You're so fast!" Silverkit praised her sister. Shadowkit was panting heavily, Silverkit helped her drag the rabbit behind a bush and buried it with her mouse.

"One more piece of prey?" Shadowkit asked.

"Okay," Silverkit agreed. She scented another rabbit and got prepared to chase it. Shadowkit creeped further away from her and started to run and Silverkit followed her lead. The rabbit trapped between the two cats tried to flee but Silverkit jumped in front of it and turned around.

Shadowkit was behind it now.

Silverkit flashed out a paw at it and Shadowkit bit it from behind the injured rabbit collapsed on to the ground with a thud.

Shadowkit meowed with triumph. They collected their other two pieces of prey and dragged them back to camp.

Suddenly behind them, the bushes rustled. Silverkit stopped and turned around. What she saw next was a head with white and black stripes.

_Uh-oh._

A badger.

* * *

Okay! So anyone knows what's going to happen next? Guess! So how do you like the story so far? Please leave a review! Nothing hateful please!


	3. Chapter 3

Silverkit opened her eyes wide with shock.

_Get yourself together! We need to fight it! But… I'm only a kit!_

She glanced at Shadowkit, "Go get help!" Her sister bolted away towards camp.

Silverkit tried to remain calm, but it wasn't easy.

_I have to do this!_

She pulled herself together and got into and ran underneath the badger. It tried to sit on her but she was too fast. It turned around to face her, Silverkit leaped on to the badger's and pierced her claws into the badger's back. Then she leaped off and spun in mid-air and raked the badger's hind leg with unsheathed claws. It toppled unbalanced to the opposite side and crashed down. It got up and bit Silverkit and tossed her against a tree, she slipped to the ground moaning.

Suddenly a flash of black appeared and was clawing the badger rapidly.

"Shadowkit!" She meowed in surprise. Her sister stopped and ran towards her.

"Get back to camp!" A voice sounded from behind. Silverkit whipped her head around to see who was there.

Cloudtail, Thornclaw and Smokepaw looked at the two kits with shock.

"Are you two alright?" Smokepaw asked astonished.

"W-we're fine," Silverkit stuttered.

"H-how did you two defeat a grown badger all by yourself?" Thornclaw exclaimed, "Your still kits!"

"Well-" Shadowkit began.

"You two aren't supposed to be out of camp! Your mother is worried sick!" Cloudtail yowled with anger.

"We wanted to h-hunt," Silverkit looked down at her paws guiltily.

"But, that was…extraordinary…" Cloudtail muttered.

"I think we should bring them to Firestar," Thornclaw suggested, "You caught two rabbits and a mouse too!"

He looked amazed and didn't seem to be mad with them at all. Cloudtail dipped his head in agreement. The five cats turned around and headed back to camp. Smokepaw and Cloudtail took the lead. Thornclaw slowed his pace until he was next to Snowkit.

"Wow! You two were so brave to go fight a badger by yourselves!" He breathed softly.

"Um…we're going to be in trouble, aren't we?" Snowkit mumbled.

"Hah! Trouble? Well you didn't expect Firestar to just ignore the fact that you're not allowed outside camp!" He purred with amusement. "But he can't ignore your bravery and strength either."

"What were you thinking!?" Silverkit heard a yowl sound behind her. She turned around slowly she looked down at the ground. Her mother stood hovering above her, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! You know that you're not allowed outside camp!" Leafpool's gaze softened.

"I was worried sick about you two, what if that badger killed both of you? You were lucky that Thornclaw and Cloudtail found you!"

"But-" Silverkit opened her mouth to defend herself but only got interrupted.

"Actually it was the other way around," Thornclaw appeared at the nursery entrance.

"What do you mean?"

"Your kits managed to fight the badger all by themselves," He explained.

"What!?" Leafpool voice was full of shock, her eyes wide.

"Does their father know?"

"Not yet." Leafpool sighed, "Just wait until I tell Crowfeather about this!"

She turned back to her kits, "Look at you two! Go to Cinderpelt's den and ask her to clean you up!"

They padded out of the den towards the medicine den. A grey head popped out.

Cinderpelt gave out a yowl of surprise, "Get in!"

The medicine cat met the two cats inside. She stared at the kits in silence.

"I heard you two defeated a badger?" Cinderpelt headed over to where she kept her herbs and picked up a bundle of leaves which Silverkit didn't recognise.

"Here these should help for shock, then go wash yourselves with some wet moss, I'll ask an apprentice to fetch some for you." She set down the leaves in front of the two injured kits.

They swallowed the herbs obediently. Once Silverkit finished, Cinderpelt padded out of the den.

The sisters exchanged glances, she lay in the bed of moss which was prepared for her and dozed off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Silverkit heard pawsteps as a cat came into the medicine den, she didn't bother to check who it was; probably Cinderpelt. She closed her eyes. _I hope she doesn't give me more medicine! _Suddenly she felt something poke her.

"Ow!" She yelped. She opened her eyes and rolled on to her back to see who did it, standing over her was a black tom with a light grey-white stripe running along her back and smoky light- grey eyes, Scorchpaw.

"Hiya! How are ya doing?" He gave a big, wide smile, without waiting for a reply he carried on.

"I was on my way to visit you when Cinderpelt called me and asked me to bring you wet moss! I thought I'll just drop by then go collect some!"

"Oh thanks for visiting, I'm fine but I hope Firestar doesn't scold me too, or make us wait longer for our apprenticeship!" She meowed. She really did hope that he didn't. Scorchpaw looked at her mischievously and smiled.

"Oh, I don't think he will! I was cleaning out the elders bedding and I overheard them saying that he might actually apprentice you sooner!" He paused for a while then continued. " Is it true about the badger?"

"Yes…it's true."

"Wow! The other clans better watch out! We're going to have two strong apprentices soon!"

His eyes widened in amazement.

There were a lot of pawsteps coming from outside, the dawn patrol was back.

"Oh no, Crowfeather's going to kill us!" Silverkit groaned.

"No he won't! He's probably going to be really proud!" He reassured her, her rested his tail on her shoulder and smiled.

"Hopefully."

Just then the grey warrior appeared at the entrance.

"Silverkit! Shadowkit! "He yowled. He stomped over to them his nose flared with anger.

"Kits sneaking out of camp! I hope Firestar punishes you for this!"

"Good morning Crowfeather!" Scorchpaw dipped his head respectfully, "Did you heard? They defeated a badger all by themselves!"

"A-a badger!" He gasped in shock. He closed his eyes for a few moments which seemed like moons.

"My kits are brave and strong, I'm lucky to be their father…but don't do that again!" With that he headed out of the den.

"Thanks for helping me out there," Silverkit turned to Scorchpaw and blinked gratefully.

"No problem." He licked her ear, and meowed, "Follow me."

He turned around and broke into a run, he charged out of the medicine den. Silverkit tried to keep up with him but was slightly behind.

He paused outside the apprentice den and went in. He flicked his tail to signal her to follow him. They padded to the back of the den; there was a log on the ground.

"Look, we can squeeze in this hole!" He pointed his tail to a gap in the log, big enough for them to fit through. Scorchpaw went in head first, Silverkit followed him in. At the other end there was another smaller cave.

"Once you're apprenticed we could make your nest here! Then I'll move my nest here too!" He meowed. "Now let's get you washed."

* * *

Okay! Im really trying to get chapters up as fast as I can so whew! So this one is sort of shorter well I wanted to introduce Scorchpaw so what do you think Oakpaw or Scorchpaw?


	5. Update sort of!

Hello Guys here's a sort of update thing! I'm thinking of doing two series at once so what should my next series be about? I was thinking an Ashfur /Squirrelflight/Brambleclaw sort of thing which sort of leads to this series. Just letting ya know that Brambleclaw ISN'T deputy. Brackenfur is! If you're thinking about did the Hawkfrost dying scene happened here's the answer: NO. He's still alive. He decided that Tigerstar was trying to use him and stuff like that.

So maybe I'll do a preview of how Crowfeather joining ThunderClan went down or maybe I was thinking of doing a Brightheart and Cloudtail thing maybe my own version of Warrior cats with my own made-up Clans and Cats and stuff.

Maybe some spoofs sort of stuff here's an example:

"Hollyleaf, I am your mother!"

"NOOOO! IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"W-what? I'm not killing you!"

"DO IT JUST DO IT LEAFPOOL!I HAVE NO ONE TO LOVE!"

"…Retard"

Eh something like that! :P don't be mean if that was really bad…

So yeah what series should I make? It has to be Warrior cat related though!


End file.
